


Acqua

by diemannschaft



Series: Metamoro One Shots [2]
Category: metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, MetaMoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemannschaft/pseuds/diemannschaft
Summary: A small fight never hurt anyone,right?Not until you say the wrong word,then everything turns around.And it doesn't happen in a good way





	Acqua

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Metamoro fanfic.I really hope you are going to enjoy it.Really happy to see everyone welcoming the Metamoro fanfics with much affection, so I thought I could share my thoughts with you.I know it could be larger,but it is my first work.

Ermal had just finished washing the dishes as Libero was sitting at the table behind, ranting about how one of his classmates stole his Panini sticker album, and damn was the little 9-year-old mad. "Libero" Ermal said as Libero looked up at the man talking to him. "You've already told me that story 14 times this week." he finished with a small smile as Libero huffed.Ermal couldn't hide the smirk that started to form on his lips as he asked the young Mobrici to get him a glass of water as he sat on the chair near the sink.Libero got up and as he opened the cupboard, he left a yell of excitement escape his lips.His small hands held a Panini album and as he was flipping through the pages he noticed that none of the players were missing.Libero screamed a loud "thank you" as he burried his face on Ermal's neck.

In another room of the house, Fabrizio was having a tea party with Anita and her dolls ,while the little girl was wearing a dress of Giada's ,having a blast.Suddenly, they heard the noises the two boys were making and they both got up to see what was happening.As they saw that Libero almost on the verge of tears while Ermal was hugging the life out of him,something got to Fabrizio.God knows why, but he asked Libero if Ermal had hurt him.Libero shot up shocked and shook his head.Ermal on the other hand looked at Fabri with a hurt expression on his delicate facial features.As Libero showed his father the gift Ermal got him, Ermal noticed that Anita was yawning uncontrollably and went closer to her."Are you sleepy, little bug?" he asked her as she giggled -she loves it when Ermal calls her little bug- and extended her arms for him to pick her up."Let's say our goodnight to papa and then go to sleep, okay?" he told her as she noded."Goodnight papa." she said but he didn't turn, he was talking to Libero.Anita looked up at the man holding her tightly,who told her that he would inform him about her goodnight and climbed upstairs.After she requested two songs from Ermal -he even sang Let It Go- ,the little girl was fast asleep.He kissed her forehead and exited the room,finding Fabrizio outside, who had just exited Libero's room.They both went downstairs and Ermal led Fabrizio to the balcony because he wanted to talk about the way he acted before.

And that was when the verbal storm began.Both of them yelling at each other,saying things they couldn't even imagine saying at each other,all until the moment Fabrizio answered with something her wouldn't even dare to think."And how do I know that your childhood story isn't made up?".Ermal stared blankly at the man in front of him, tears threatening to fall as a wave of anger hit him.Fabrizio realized what he said as he started crying,begging for Ermal's forgiveness.Ermal roughly took his shirt off and showed two large and deep scars that covered the right part of his ribcage."And what about these ?Are these made up too Fabrizio?"he yelled and started sobbing uncontrollably,leading to him falling on his knees.Fabrizio went closer to him and tried to hug him but Ermal removed the older man's hands from him."Fuck off Fabrizio,fuck off"he screamed,still crying his eyes out.Fabrizio stil crying,ran his fingers through Ermal's soft curls.Ermal surprisingly didn't remove his hands.This gave Fabrizio the strength to try and hold him closer once again,this time succeeding.Ermal wrapped his arms tightly around the torso of Fabrizio.He needed comfort.He was vulnerable.And the person who could give him that comfort was only Fabrizio."I am so sorry Ermal.I don't know what got to me,I didn't mean anything I said."Fabrizio said as Ermal's sobs couldn't die down."I am a human being Fabrizio" Ermal simply said as Fabrizio held him even closer -if that was even possible-With a short breath,Fabrizio started singing to Ermal.A song with lyrics that couldn't describe them both any better

Acqua.


End file.
